Undercards
|date = June 18, 2016 August 25, 2017 |website = Google Play Twitter Website |type = Basic Change |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Game}} Undercards is the online Undertale fan game made by Onutrem. Description Undercards is a simple card game based on Hearthstone. In it you have to create your own card deck consisting of Undertale´s monsters to fight other players. The game is played on a website where it is browser friendly and also mobile friendly as well! Released as an Alpha in June 18th, 2016, Onutrem, the developer for Undercards, opened to the public for Alpha Testing, the game is currently in Beta 15.1 (October 31st, 2017) with 201 collectible cards. All the in game cards are canon and there have been no plans to make AU cards yet. On August 25th, 2017 an Android version of Undercards was in open beta and around early September, the app was released to the public on stable release, however there is nothing significant about this app as it was a webview, but convenient for mobile players (despite the website being mobile compatible), the app, as of early November, has over 100K Downloads. There has been no plans for a iOS app yet. Gameplay You must use your deck to defeat the opponents deck. Player Description After the destruction of the enemy's card there is a possibility of the enemy attacking again. All players have 30 HP. Also,for each player there is a selectable class that is based on seven human souls, too, present level players. Each level of player is issued a set consisting of 4 random cards from their deck to fight with. Classes * Determination - Start the game with an extra life. When you would die, gain 20 HP instead. * Kindness - At the end of your turn, heal 2 HP to yourself and 1 HP to all monsters. * Justice - At the end of your turn, deal 1 damage to a random enemy monster, if you have less hp than your opponent, then deal one bonus damage to the opponent. * Bravery - At the start of your turn, draw until you have 4 cards in your hand. * Patience - At the start of your turn, deal one damage to all enemy paralyzed monsters, if there is none, paralyze a random enemy monster. * Integrity - At the end of your turn, gain 1 gold for every 5 gold spent during your turn. (Max 2) * Perseverance - Whenever a enemy monster is damaged, give KR to it. At the end of the Opponent's turn, deal one damage to all monsters with KR. Cards In the battle Each deck consists of 25 different cards. Each rarity, you can only have a certain amount of cards with the same name (example : only having 2 Alphys in a deck.) Currently, you can have 3 Commons and rares, 2 epics, and 1 legendary and 'Determination' duplicates (or cards with the same name) in your deck. In both your and your opponent's hands can simultaneously hold up to one time is 7 cards. If you draw a card and you already have 7 cards in your hand, then that card that was drawn gets destroyed. Each card contains indicators such as rarity, attack, defense, and health. During enemy attacks, it causes damage equal to your number of attacks, and you dealt damage equal to its number of attacks. Currently there are two types of cards, Monster and Spell cards. Monster cards are cards you can play on your board and some have abilities. * Magic : Ability (as stated on card) activated when played. * Dust : Ability (as stated on card) activated when killed. * Charge : Can attack on the first turn when played. * Haste : Can attack on the first turn when played but can't attack the opponent the same turn until the next turn. * Taunt : The monster(s) with taunt can only be attacked unless if it's killed or silenced. * Future (#) : Activate this ability within a certain number of turns, this Ability can be stacked with multiple monsters, and this Ability will still activate even if the monster is killed before the ability activates. Spell Cards are cards that have special abilites when played and all spell cards are exclusive to each class (so you can play a kindness spell in kindness class but you can't have a kindness spell in a Determination class.) Each class has 7 spell cards unique to that class. There are currently no spell cards which are exclusive to any class. Outside of battle In the menu, you can buy a pack of cards, or create one by crafting. To create any card you need dust which is obtained by disenchanting cards. To create Common cards need to dust 40 units, for a rare - 100, epic - and the legendary 1600. Determination cards, the highest rarity cards, can only be obtained either through packs, or crafting them using determination fragments (can only be obtained with ranked rewards or loyalty points in Quests) Shiny Cards (cards with a rainbow gif-like glow) can be obtained but cost almost twice as much dust to craft but give more dust if disenchanted. In the store, you can only buy a pack which costs 100 G, and obtain 4 cards of any rarity (Common,Rare,Epic,Legendary,and Determination) There are other packs in the game but some can be only obtained in special ways. * Shiny Packs can only be obtained for donating to the game (every 5 Euro = 1 shiny pack) or events. All cards in these packs are shiny and contain equal odds for any card. * Super Packs guarantee one Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary card. The only way to obtain is to either reach level 50, 100, and 150 or buy it for 35 loyalty points or events. * Final Packs guarantee one Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Determination Card. However this can only be obtained at level 200 once or events. Trivia * During the search, the game can be played in one of the four mini-games. * somebody has created a hand-held version of this, however, it is not official. * Super Packs were once buyable in the shop, but was taken off around the early Beta stages. Category:AUs Category:Games Category:Basic Change Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral